An Unexpecte Movie Night
by In the blade of my desire
Summary: Just a little drable I made in less than two hours.. the tittle says it all. Origin and hints of LoveRival. I'm bad at tittles and summaries so.. this is my first story ever, please R&R if you can!


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Daigo screamd at his phone. "This _diabolical _game is driving me insane!" The ex-champion said, throwing his phone in the bed, the phone, however bounced onto the floor.

"Weeeell~, you were the one who downloaded Geometry Dash in it." The former champion of the Hoenn region said, trying to not the laugh, but instantly failing.

"Oh, shut up!" He hollered at the older, yet smaller male. "I was bored and Brawly tricked me into downloading the stupid game." He threw himself on the bed and tried to pick up his phone, but as soon as Mikuri noticed what the taller man was trying to do, he grabbed the ex-champion's ankles and pulled him back away from the phone. "Heyyyy!"

"I am simply not letting a stupid game take my, your **husban's**, time away." He stated. "Right now I was going to ask if you wanted to take Yuuki and I to the movies. And seeing as you do not have anything to do.. we're going." The aqua-haired male smiled victoriously.

As he was going to leave, in a fast and swift second, Daigo got up from the bed, grabed the smaler male's wrist, and pulled him in for a sweet, Pecha-berry flavored kiss which the aqua-haired champion gladly accepted.

"Dad! Daddy! Are we gonna go to the mo- oh!" Yuuki realized what was happening and looked down in embarrasment. "I'm sorry." The 11-year-old mumbled akwardly. "I'll be-"

"We're going, Yuu, so please prepare yourself~" Mikuri said, contently.

"Really!?" He exclaimed, exited.

"And yes, you can bring Mitsuru."

"Wooooooooooohooooooooooooo!"

~Later on~

When they arrived, it was very cold so Mitsuru had to put on his jacket. Daigo and Mikuri waited in line for the tickets while Yuuki and Mitsuru were in the arcade zone. They asked for four tickets two for adults and two for kids. While they waited for their call, they, too, went to the arcade to check on the boys. They saw Mitsuru holding a giant stuffed Blastoise doll and Yuuki holding a normal-sized stuffed Darkrai doll.

Mitsuru looked at the two adults from over his new doll, and walked over to them with Yuuki tagging allong "Oh, hey m-mr. Daigo and mr. Mikuri." the green haired boy said, in his quiet and hushed tone.

"Did you win that for yourself?" Mikuri asked.

"Well, um, I won the doll Yuuki has and Yuuki won this one." The green-head said with a slight blush across his pale cheeks.

"But which movie are we watching?" Yuuki questioned.

"Toy Story 2." Daigo stated looking at the ticket.

"I saw the first one, I liked the Dragonair named 'Rex'." Mentioned Mitsuru.

"He was cool, but I really liked the lady with the three Mareep." Yuuki added enthusiastically.

They were having a conversation about wich scenes and charactes they liked and hated, untill they were being called to be in the isle, but before, they went ahead and bought popcorn, soda and some chocolate bars. After that, they got to the dark hall and got seated in the middle chairs.

The movie was really happy, funny, sad but all in all cute. When the movie had ended, Yuuki was very drowsy and Mitsuru had a very hard time trying not to fall asleep. When they got in the car it was almost 11:00 p.m. so Daigo and Mikuri figured that they would call Mitsuru's parents to tell them that he would stay over at their place, so while Daigo was driving Mikuri did the aformentioned deed and Mitsuru's parents agreed. The rest of the ride was quiet because the boys had fallen into a deep sleep.

When they arrived back home, Daigo carried Mitsuru and Mikuri carried Yuuki to older boy's bed.

When they were done changing they got on the bed and under the warm covers Mikuri wraped his arms on the steel-blue-haired male's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss which at these actions, he wraped his arms on the aqua-haired champion's waist and got him closer to his well-built body. When they finished kissing, Daigo put his head on top of Mikuri's.

"I love you." Daigo whispered

"I love you, too."


End file.
